


Poor Table

by AlienLemons



Category: Original Work
Genre: Bonding, Comfort, Cramps, Dungeons & Dragons Campaign, F/F, F/M, M/M, Menstruation, Mentions of Prostitution, Original Character(s), dnd, lazy day, mentions of period sex, period, vampire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-14 20:35:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29548011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlienLemons/pseuds/AlienLemons
Summary: This is a fanfic about my dnd party members and what would happen if the two girls in our party and our vampire synced up and there boyfriends had to take care of them. And if my dm finds this please don’t kill me.
Relationships: Leland/Peter, Orchid/Rosie/Table





	Poor Table

**Author's Note:**

> I know it’s kind of a weird topic but to be honest I don’t care. Leland is my character and the others in the story are my friends characters in dnd. Basically anything Leland says is cannon cuz he’s mine. Hope you enjoy

It was a fairly normal day on the ship as usual Table was working and everyone was in the dining hall for breakfast except of course Leland and Peter. It was Peters day off and they wanted to sleep in and maybe do some fucking while there there. As they layed in bed Leland finally woke up in Peter's arms wondering how he found such an amazing man. Peter started waking up too but as he woke up more, his face contorted in pain.

“Babe you ok”

“Mmmm sure”

“Are you sore? I didn’t think we went that hard last night”

“I’m fine, it's probably just my period” Peter deadpanned.

“Didn’t know you had one considering I’ve been riding your dick since we met”

“It’s a vampire thing. Basically I get all the symptoms of it but I just piss blood so don’t worry about me “leaking”. It has something to do with my blood vessels I don’t know”

“I’m sorry is there anything I can get you?”

“Some food would be nice and maybe a heating pad?”

“Of course I’ll be right back” Leland kissed him and got out of bed putting on some underwear and a black shirt only because if he had gone out naked Barrel would have yelled at him. 

Leland walked to the kitchen. “Well good morning Landy did you guys have fun last night?” Orchid said judging from the fact Leland's hair was down.

“We did thanks for asking” being as sarcastic as possible but in reality it was pretty great.

“So where’s your other half?” Rosie asked.  
“In bed he’s not feeling well I’m bringing him some soup”

Orchid raised an eyebrow “did you finally give him chlamydia?” 

“Fuck you. He’s on his period”

They both look very confused “how?”

“He said it was a vampire thing I don’t know. All I know is that he’s hungry and in pain and if either of you upset him this week I will end you.”

“Hey maybe we could have a lazy day together! Rosie and Peter are probably synced up and I’m probably soon to follow.” Orchid suggested.

“I mean ask Peter but I think he’d be down. Me and Table could take care of you guys. Tables handling you two tho I’m not your slave.”

“Sure sure. Well go to the room with Peter and wait for Table.”

“Ok but bring him this soup while you're at it” while they were talking Nertha was cooking Peter's soup.  
The girls left, leaving Leland to go find supplies for the girls and Peter.  
He decided that getting medicine and heating pads was the first thing on the list. He headed to the med bay where Jeremiah was.  
“Hey Jeremiah, do you have any heating pads and or medicine for muscle cramps?”

“Oh hey Leland. Um i believe so let me get them. Why do you need them?”

“Well my husband is on his period and Orchid and Rosie have synced up with him so I have three people in pain in our bunk and I'd like to make them comfortable.”

“That is unfortunate. Here you go son”

“Thanks and don’t call me son you sack of bones.” On his way back to the bunk he stopped by the kitchen to get them some chocolate.

Meanwhile in the bunk. Peter is under a blanket curled into a ball eating soup while Orchid and Rosie cuddle on their bunk. “So Peter how do you have a period anyway?”

“I have a unique potency and style of vampirism which means my veins sometimes tear or pop but also rapidly heal. I'm also anemic and hypersensitive to sunlight right now” Peter explains.

“That’s rough buddy” 

“When’s Lee lee getting back?” Peter moans.

“Soon probably” Orchid cuddles closer to Rosie.

“How long has this been happening?” Rosie asks.

“What do you mean?”

“Like when did you realize you had a vampire period?”

“Oh well I think I was 13? And I was really achy all day and then I started pissing blood so I told my dad and he freaked out and rushed me to Jerimiah. And Jerimiah basically had to tell my dad I was having my first period and he didn’t come near me for a week. And then I started crying”

“Pffff haha pore Devin. Did he really not come near you the entire week?” Orchid laughing.

“I think he threw me an apple through the doorway once.” Peter smiled and started laughing which he quickly realized was a mistake and curled into a ball once again. Leland walked in shortly after and handed out the heating pads and chocolate. He then started cuddling Peter from behind and playing with his hair.

“Devin saw me walking with all that stuff in my arms and I’m pretty sure he fucking ran to the other end of the boat.”

“Peter here was just telling us about his first period” orchid said cuddling behind Rosie who was curled into a heating pad.

“Do tell”

“Basically I thought I was dying and then Jerimiah had to explain to me what was happening and my dad didn’t come near me for a week,” Peter explained.

“Aw babe I’m sorry” what everyone didn’t notice was that Table was standing in the doorway

“Um wha- what’s going on?” Table stammered.

“Oh hey bunny we were just talking about periods come and cuddle with me and Rosie” she said pating a spot on the bed behind her.

“I- oh-uh...su-sure” he said blushing like hell. Table got in bed behind Orchid and sat upright on the bed. Orchid and Rosie moved to where Orchid was laying on Tables chest and Rosie was laying on Orchids. Table still blushing to kingdom come.

“Hey Landy?”

“What Orchid?” Leland said annoyed.

“How do you know so much about periods and not blushing to kingdom come like Table is?”

“I had two sisters and I lived with a lot of girls in my teenage years” 

“Did your parents adopt like 20 girls or something?” Orchid laughed. Leland looked down. Peter looked at Leland making a “are you sure” face.

“I lived in a brothel dipshit. I was the only boy there so I had the job of stealing as many sanitary products as you can.” Orchid's face went from amused to oh shit in point five seconds.

“Landy I’m so sorry” Orchid apologized.

“Nah it’s fine don’t worry about it.” Peter leaned up and kissed Leland on the lips in a “I’m proud of you for telling them” kind of way. “Table are you ok you haven’t stopped blushing since you walked in here?” Leland smirked.

“Yep fine” Table said his face crimson. Leland could tell that he was very embarrassed by the conversation they were having so he decided to make it worse.

“So does anyone have any good or embarrassing stories about their time of the month?!” Leland said trying to one make the girls and Peter feel more comfortable and two trying to make Table as uncomfortable as possible.

“Please no” Table begged.

“Too bad bunny I have one.” Orchid said, raising her hand. “Alright so I was like 13 and I was walking around town and people were staring at me and I was really confused on why, until this guy comes up to me and says ‘red doesn’t look good on you’ so I stabbed him in the arm and ran away. I later realized that he was referring to the red stain on my ass” 

“Pffftt nice one” Leland commented 

“Lee lee you don’t get to comment your a man so shut the fuck up” orchid retired stuffing a chocolate peace in her mouth.

“That’s true but I have stories about the girls I lived with.”

“Carry on”

Table still blushing and wishing he could get out of this goddamn cabin whispers. “No”

“Alright so this isn’t really embarrassing per say I’m sure it was for the girl tho. I was maybe sixteen at the time so I'd been getting products and listening to them rant about their periods for a little over three years. It was daytime so not many people were there except the sleazy old men that would stop by on occasion. Most of the girls were taking naps. I was in the room I shared with the new girl Amy. She was maybe 13.”

“Oh that’s so sad” orchid said tearing up.

“Yeah well I was chilling reading on my bed she comes running in crying ‘Leland I’m gonna die’ I asked why are you thinking of doing something stupid. She said in the most pitiful voice ever ‘I’m bleeding out’. I kinda went ah ok your not dying dipshit you got your period. And reached over to my bedside table and threw her some supplies and said ‘don’t get pregnant I’ll take your shift tonight’. And long story short I had to explain through the door how to put in a tampon and then explain what the fuck was happening. It was an interesting day to say the least.”

“That poor girl,” Peter added.

Looking over at Table he hadn’t moved a muscle and hadn’t stopped blushing since he came in. Leland decided to have some fun “Table do you have any sisters?” 

“No”

“Really. Do you know what a period even is?”

“I- uh- blood or something I don’t know.”

“Rosie, would you like to educate Table on what is happening to your body right now?”

“Mmmmmm hurts too much to talk.” Rosie moaned out.

“Orchid”

“With pleasure. Well Table every month my uterus doesn’t get a baby so it has no use for its old skin so it shreds it and pushes it down our vaginas and it can be very painful.” Orchid explains. Table’s face is filled with disgust, horror and more embarrassment.

“That’s awful!! What the fuck!!!” He said covering his ears defensively.

“How do you think we feel” Peter mumbles out 

While they talk Barel comes in looking for Table “ hey Table- what the fuck is wrong with you guys?”

“It’s their time of the month.” Leland answers

“Help me” Table mouths to his dad.

“Ew Good luck with that” he says walking out of the door blushing like Table. In the hall Barel runs into Devin “I wouldn’t go in there if I were you”

“Why”

“They’re all menstruatin”

“Oh god no”

Meanwhile back in the cabin everyone is trying to convince Table that periods are normal and not gross. “Oh fuck off Table if you hate periods so much then you must not want sex for the rest of the week” Orchid pouts. “You know orgasms are great for cramp relief”

“What no I want sex I do I’ll get over it please!” Table begged he’d been cockblocked way too much recently.

“Then get the fuck over your oversion to period blood ok. You might want to wear some different fingers though they might get stained.”

“Eww babeee TMI” Table siad kinda grossed out.

“Get over it bitch” Rosie moaned from her curled up position beside Orchid.

“Are you feeling any better petal?” Orchid asked Rosie.

“Noooooooo mmmmmm.” Rosie moaned. Orchid starts rubbing her stomach in circles to relieve some pain.

“Does-does it really hurt that bad?” Table asked.

“Hmhmmmm” Rosie moaned.

“Is there anything i can do?”

“Cudlessss mmm” Table laid down bringing Rosie into his warm chest rubbing her tummy.

“Where does it hurt petal?” Rosie moved Table's hand to her lower stomach slightly below her waistband.

“Hey Landy?” Orchid said tensing up.

“What?” Leland said, slightly annoyed in friendship sorta way.

“Do you by chance know how to get blood out of fabric?”

“I think everyone here knows how. Why?”

“No reason just um i'm gonna go to the bathroom” Orchid said standing up and booking it to the bathroom  
All that can be heard is Rosie's pained moans and a loud sigh coming from Leland. “Table do you know where the hydrogen peroxide is?”

“Med bay probably. Why?”

“Because Orchid bled on the fucking bed.” Leland siad getting up and kissing Peter on the cheek. “Table can you lift Rosie up for a minute while I gather up the sheets?”

“I-um oh ok” Table lifted Rosie up gently so as not to jostle her too much.

Leland gathered up the sheets and went to ask Jerimiah for some hydrogen peroxide. “Jerimiah, where is the hydrogen peroxide?” 

“Cabinet. Why?”

“Bloody sheets.”

“Ah.”

When Leland returned from washing the sheets Rosie had fallen asleep next to Table and Orchid was snuggled into Tables back with new pants on. Leland got in bed behind Peter and plaid with his hair some more. “How you feeling babe?”

“Better now that your back. Can we just snuggle?”

“Course babey.” Leland said cuddling into Peters back raping his arm around his waist and masaging his aches and pains.

They spent the rest of the day like that. That night Rosies cramps got significantly worse and was keeping Peter and Leland awake so they went to another room where of course Table helped by giving Rosie an orgasm which she first protested but Orchid and Table convinced her that he would be gentle and that she would feel better afterwards. She felt much better. Rosie ended up falling asleep in Tables arms and Orchid behind Table. During the week when Peter had work Devin would actively avoided the deck and occasionally threw apples at Peter. Rosie and Orchid cuddled the whole week while Table tried his best not to get on their bad side. Leland of course helped Peter as much as he could whether that being bringing him food, massages, hand jobs, or cuddles.


End file.
